A World of Hate and Villains
by IzzyDawn8
Summary: Izumi Iwatani formerly Izuku Midoriya turns villain after being abandoned for her late blooming ability and her being trans
1. Chapter 1

"My name is Izumi Iwatani, my ability is water manipulation I say ability as I have made my "quirk" a lot stronger it is much more useful for my "job" you could say. My "mother" kicked me out of the house not only for my fascination with villains but because her child turned out to be her daughter. I've been living with a new "family" they took me in a helped me get my hormones. My "mother", my "friends", they all shut me out over something as stupid as my gender and the fact I didn't seem to have a quirk. The day I "disappeared" was the day I joined the League of Villains, I transferred schools changed my name and they gave me the ability to be myself. Sure they are villains but they treated me better than my "hero" that was my mother. I was eight when she kicked me out and she pretty much had a smile on her face as she did it. It's been two years since then and well i'm not on the actual hormones yet but i'm on Spironolactone which makes it to where my testosterone levels to that of any other girl. I have learned to use my ability to kill and I quite like it, sure sure it's not the best family but they treat me well and not the best job. I'm the secret weapon for our operations against the heroes i hate so much my body showed i have no "quirk" so my classmates and childhood friend started to make fun of me and call me Deku. Before I left I took their words to heart even if I wanted to become a hero I couldn't. My villain name is Crimson, no-one knows what I look like only what I do to those that stand in our way. The old hag had the nerve to put out missing posters for me after what she did so we changed up my looks my hair is Blood red, my eyes match my hair. I keep to myself at school and mainly only talk to my family about the different quirks i'd seen at school, they appreciate knowing who has what quirk and which of my classmates plans to be a hero. I've been told to keep an eye on my classmates progress as they develop their quirks, my quirk popped up late sure but I long since started keeping notes on every quirk I saw and how I could take them down if needed. Katsuki ingrained that in my head long ago, I had a way to defend myself from him if it was a one on one but he was never alone. His explosions were always set off in my ears so i'm a little hard of hearing but if I had the chance today to take him out I would!


	2. Chapter 2

My ability is getting stronger the more i use it as of today i am able to feel the water and blood flowing through my enemies. i not have had this ability of mine for more than a year but at the age of ten i have killed at least 40 different people on orders from my family, i heard from shiggy that me and my bestie toga are going to see my "mother" and punish her for what's she has done to me in the past, the absolute hell of living on the streets for a year and getting to the point i had to develop my ability just to feed myself on the people i had to eat to live. Not a single person i ate had any cash on them and holy shit did that make me mad or maybe it was the belly full of people either way i was pissed. i met the league as i was killing one of their targets to eat him, they found me eating his throat first (i always found that the best part to start with). i wasn't the strongest and the only weapon i had was a kitchen knife i had on me when i was kicked out. i wasn't in the best place mentally when she did that to me but i have a better family that feeds me and helps me to be me. i'm a villain but i always admired them anyway so i don't mind it at all. on a side note my heart skips a beat whenever my bestie is around and my face goes red like a tomato as toga says, i am kinda curious why it does that. okay okay i have to go it's time to go see "mother dearest" with my bestie~


	3. Chapter 3

"Mother dearest" was not the slightest bit happy to see me i could see it in her eyes as she saw toga and me walk through the portal kurogiri made. shiggy is pretty much a dad to me so when he said i could go and kill the old hag tonight i was overjoyed at the thought of killing her and using her a my meal for the next week. kitchen knife in hand i told toga to guard the door after helping me to tie up the bitch who threw me out for coming out and a fascination on who i became because of her, such a pity that woman was worthy enough for me to use my ability on plus i wanted to get my bestie to see "mother dearest" covered head to toe in blood, for once i was told i could leave a mess all over the house to leave a message that anyone who acted like her would be punished. funny how the little "boy" she "raised" came to slit her neck and write in her blood a message to the world about what she's done without leaving any dna or clue to who killed her (i'm not that careless). soon as we came home i was full of adrenaline and flesh so riding that high i kinda sorta went with the moment and kissed my bestie on the lips running off afterwords out of embarrassment. well tried to run off anyway toga grabbed my hand as i tried and well kinda pulled me into a kiss of her own, i melted at her touch and her other hand on my hip. toga knowing my past and lack of emotions normally had to explain what i was feeling afterwords was love but turns out we kinda really love each other so much i'm writing this as she naps on my lap in a booth in the bar. i know she reads my diary but i don't mind since i read hers as well as of this morning. i wonder is shiggy would adopt me? hmm i wanna ask him later. i would like a legal family at least it would be nice to have my girlfriend and have a dad.


	4. Chapter 4

Okay okay okay so Izumi here and i have great news Shiggy agreed to adopt me under his alias, I get to keep my last name I chose. Shiggy has been a great dad so far even if he is being a bit over protective of me now. I'm a big girl i don't need my dad watching my every move especially when i'm trying to kiss my girlfriend in my room like come on dad. Anyway the news reported on my "missing mother" and how with the message being as long as it was in her blood that she was probably dead, they are right for once and they got our message out there about people leaving their children over something as little as their gender and a fascination on something unconventional such as when i used to study the villains that i now work with. I'm officially turning eleven in a few weeks as of writing this and i'm super happy as when I turn thirteen i've been told i'm allowed to start on Estrogen. The news got out about the Toga Corp CEO leaving his daughter on the street over her quirk being and i quote "villainous". I'm trying to convince dad to let me take Himi over to her parents before the police get there but he says we should just let them get captured as we dont wanna reveal too much about ourselves. Himi goes to the same school as me and we recently started to show small pda at school as we eat on the rooftop, i've been well as Himi says it's called "happy"? Dad is sending me out on another stealth operation to gain info on the chisaki yakuza, we have word that they are trying to make a drug from this four year old girl name Eri to "eradicate the filth that is quirks", even worse we hear that he's related to her like who does that to their own relatives this is just making my ptsd of what mom did to me before she kicked me out flare up. I need to go and sleep this off as i'm going to be up late gathering info and need to sleep off this panic attack I can feel starting to take hold of me again and i'd rather not have a bloody scalp before this operation ass it makes it harder to be stealthy.


End file.
